An Accidental Transformation
by HighQueen
Summary: Eren had no idea how the tables had turned so rapidly. Just minutes ago, he'd managed to pin Mikasa against a wall and had practically started attacking her with his lips. Yet now, he was the one pressed against the wall. It stung his ego that she could overpower him so easily when she wanted, but her lips were trailing down his chest, and he found that this time, he didn't mind...


_Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin_

_Author's Notes: I wanted to write Mikeren because I am in love with that coupling… but I didn't have any substance to come up with an actual story after I used up all my manga-related ideas in my fic 'Stolen Moments'. And I read a really great ficlet about sexy!Mikasa somewhere. Hence, I wrote this. _

_Its pretty much smut, to put it bluntly. Kind of has a tiny bit of plot towards the end, but nothing serious. _

_Warning: Rated R for sexual situations. Don't say I didn't warn you._

_Edit: 24/9/13 - fixed some minor grammatical errors. And made Levi's dialogue more - well, less refined and more crass and Levi-ish._

* * *

**An Accidental Transformation**

* * *

His lips were soft, but demanding, as they moved against her own, his tongue flicking out, as one hand slid down her waist to grasp her hip.

Mikasa let him push her up against the wall, letting out a soft sigh as he nudged his knee between her legs.

A hand tugged at her red scarf-

"Don't-" she began, but Eren silenced her protests with his lips.

"Eren!"

"It's just a scarf."

"But-"

"Mikasa, shut up."

He pulled the cloth away, revealing her slender neck, and dipped his head down.

Mikasa let out a small gasp at the feeling of his lips against her skin, tracing down her neck.

His other hand slid under her shirt, and upwards.

Mikasa gasped again, louder this time, and she could feel him smirk against her neck as he teased her, clearly feeling rather satisfied with himself.

As much as she was enjoying what he was doing to her, she was Mikasa, and she wouldn't just go with that.

After all, Mikasa Ackerman never lost to anyone.

_My turn, Eren._

* * *

Eren had no idea how the tables had turned so rapidly. Just minutes ago, he'd managed to pin Mikasa against a wall and had practically started attacking her with his lips.

She'd enjoyed it, he could tell.

That was probably the only reason she'd allowed him to hold her there, he had realized. It stung his ego, but Eren was fully aware that in a physical fight – and _actual _physical fight, not the kind of thing they had become accustomed to off late – he would have great difficulty holding Mikasa down.

Even after their situation had changed, more often than not, she managed to come out on top.

Like right now.

Eren wasn't quite sure how it happened, but somehow the situation had shifted to one where he was the one pressed against the wall, with Mikasa's soft lips trailing down his chest.

Not that he minded.

Maybe it bothered him a tiny bit that she could overpower him so easily when she wanted to, but she was doing such wonderful things with her lips and tongue and teeth and-

"Mikasa-" Eren groaned as she bit down.

"Be quiet," she whispered against his skin, "You're always too loud!"

"I – what – no!" Eren protested.

Her lips brushed against his, and she pulled away, dark eyes staring into his.

Eren's stomach gave a flutter.

She was so beautiful, and her eyes were like pools of ink, half-lidded, fringed by long lashes.

She pressed her lithe body flush against his, and Eren felt the blood rush downwards as he hardened against her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and sliding his lips against hers.

Her hand trailed up his thigh and she tilted her head back, just slightly, pulling away enough that he couldn't deepen the kiss.

Just when he'd wanted to do exactly that.

"Mikasa," Eren growled, "Don't start that crap…"

She just stared at him challengingly, and if anything, it just turned him on more.

That was his Mikasa.

She always knew exactly what he wanted, and exactly how to give it to him. She would either satisfy his needs perfectly, or, behave in the most insufferable way and do the exact opposite.

Her hand stopped a few inches away from where he knew she knew he was aching to be touched.

"Mikasa!"

There was a hint of a whine in his voice this time.

Mikasa's eyes gleamed as her fingers scraped against his thigh.

"I told you, be quiet. Or I'll stop."

"You haven't even started yet!"

"Stop sulking, Eren."

"I'm not – ah - damn you!"

"Shh," she murmured, her fingers slipping through his belt loops. "They'll hear us."

"You're so frustr-aah!" he inhaled sharply as her hand slid down his pants.

When had she even managed to open the buttons? He'd been too distracted to notice.

* * *

Eren's head rolled back, bumping against the wall. It hurt, but he was too focused elsewhere to care about his head at the moment.

"Are you okay?" Mikasa's voice came from below.

"I'm fine!" he choked out, his voice hoarse.

"Your head-"

"Stop worrying! And just – just – ahh…"

Eren buried his fingers in her silky black locks.

Mikasa resumed her ministrations, and Eren thought his knees would buckle, but he somehow managed to keep himself straight, tugging harder at her hair.

"Mikasa – faster – "

This time, she listened to him.

"_Fuck!" _he cried out as she swirled her tongue around him, and she pulled away, her eyes meeting his dark green ones.

His were clouded over with lust, whereas hers were sparkling with a mix of mischief and gentle admonition.

"Eren! If you're so loud someone's going to hear us-"

"How the hell do you expect me to keep quiet when you're doing _that_-" he flushed deep red, his voice cracking.

"I don't know, muffle your voice with a pillow or something-"

"Stop bossing me around-" he growled, tugging at her hair impatiently.

The pillow was too far away, so he covered his mouth with his hand, squeezing his eyes shut as she resumed her activities.

Moments later and he was done, biting down on his hand to keep from crying out, as hot, intense pleasure coursed through every fiber in his body and -

* * *

"What the hell was that?!"

Jean jumped out of his chair at the sudden explosion, rushing towards the window.

He couldn't see clearly because of all the steam, and his eyes widened.

"What is it?!" Armin asked frantically. "Is it-"

"Steam," Jean confirmed, "lots of steam, I can't see it clearly but-"

"Those bastards!" Connie cursed. "Are they back?"

"Titans?! Here? Now?" Sasha gaped, dropping her potato. "That's impossible!"

"We have to find Eren!" Armin cried, grabbing his gear from the floor and rushing out, "And Mikasa too! Come on!"

The others followed suit, hastily buckling on their gear as they sprinted towards the source of commotion.

* * *

"Mikasa?!" Armin shouted. "What's going on?!"

"Don't worry, I can handle him!" Mikasa cried, swinging away sharply from the large hand that reached for her.

The Titan roared loudly, and made to grab Mikasa again, but she twisted away, looping around his enormous muscled arm to land neatly on his shoulder.

"Eren!" she snapped loudly. "Get a hold of yourself! I'm cutting you out!"

* * *

"…so what exactly happened?" Armin looked around the destroyed room, and then from Eren to Mikasa.

Eren was back to his normal human form, panting slightly.

Mikasa stood next to him, picking her red scarf up from the floor and wrapping it around her neck.

"Care to explain, Eren?" Jean asked. "Why on earth did you just randomly decide to transform?"

Armin's eyes flickered over the pair; Mikasa's face was as stoic as ever, but her eyes were glinting oddly.

Armin would have guessed that she was highly amused by something, but he had no idea what.

In these circumstances, he would have expected her to be fretting over Eren.

Eren, on the other hand, had turned the color of a tomato at Jean's question.

"Eren?" Connie pressed. "Yo, Eren, tell us what's happening! If you can't control the transformation, that's pretty serious, we should get it check-"

"No!" Eren said quickly. "No, it's my fault – I – I bit myself – by mistake…"

He sheepishly waved his hand, which was steaming slightly, the small cut disappearing almost instantaneously.

"You accidentally bit your hand?" Jean narrowed his eyes. "How?"

"Uh… well…" Eren hesitated.

"Yes, Eren," Mikasa spoke up, her voice flat. "Do explain what happened."

Eren blushed harder and glared at her.

Mikasa pulled her scarf higher up, hiding her laughter, and she returned his gaze until he was forced to look away, embarrassed.

"Look, I was just – uh – testing something – it's not a big deal – can we talk about this later, please?! I'm fine!"

"You transformed into a Titan for no damn reason." Corporal Levi stepped into the destroyed room, glancing around. "And demolished shit loads of property too. That lame ass explanation won't do."

"You're kidding me," Eren muttered to himself. "This guy too…"

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Eren seethed, a few hours later.

"Oh?" Mikasa raised an eyebrow, a smile pulling at her lips.

"Stop smirking so much!" he snapped. "It's _your _fault!"

"I'm well aware," Mikasa told him. "Though I appreciate you not telling the corporal that."

"What was I supposed to tell him?!" Eren exploded. "That you-"

His face turned red again and he turned away from her unable to continue.

"I'm sorry," Mikasa said softly. "It won't happen again."

"Hell yeah, it won't!" Eren scowled at her for a few seconds, before his expression turned sheepish.

Hey Mikasa – when you said it won't happen again – you didn't mean – I mean you can still – again – that – it will happen – right? Mikasa? _Mikasa! Stop laughing, Mikasa!"_

* * *

_Author's Notes: Yeah… I just had that idea that, what if, when Eren and Mikasa were doing naughty things, Eren lost control/bit his lip/Mikasa bit him by mistake… would he transform? Considering his head was in the clouds and he had less self-control than usual, it's a possibility right? Even if it's not, it was fun writing about it!_

_Not sure when this is set… a relatively peaceful time basically (when will that be?!) I don't want to go into details about that since really this was mainly just smut. _

_Also note how this pairing is Mikeren not Erekasa. Though I'll probably write a sequel piece to this soon where the roles are replaced. _

_Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks a lot for reading!_


End file.
